When the Worst Happens
by Neon Leprechaun
Summary: One shot. When the worst happens to Harry Potter, what will he do to the one evil man who caused it? Warnings: mentions of slash HPDM, sucicide, and character death. Also, EMO!Harry


Title: When the Worst Happens

Rating: T

Warnings: Sucide, character(s) death, mentions of slash, and AU sorta. Can't really explain, you'll just have to read it to see whatI mean.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Go me/wakes up/ ...what? Stupid dreams!

**A/N:** So, my parents found me writing more to _A Valueable Friendship_ and wanted to know what I was writing. As I don't really want to show them that story, I wrote this one to get them off my case, and decided to post it just because I had nothing better to do and it means I have written more than one story. Sorry it's so short!

Harry ducked as another curse flew past his head._ Come on, just a little farther! You can do it Harry! _He sprinted around the corner and dove into a large pile of boxes. He lay there for a good 30 sec, while the battle raged on around him. He could sense Lord Voldemort coming ever closer and knew it was only a matter of time before he was found, just as he had back in his 4th year. As he lay there he remembered how much had happened since then. How, during 5th year, Draco had approached him asking for a truce. How he had heard about Dumbledore's Army and wanted to help fight the Dark Lord also. How the two of them had gotten closer and closer during the meetings throughout the year. How Hermione noticed they way they would look at each other when they though no one was paying attention and how she finally forced them to admit their feelings for one another shortly after Christmas. How during 6th year Draco's dad had been sent to Azkaban, and Draco had become the laughing stalk of the school with only Harry there to help him. And then how in 7th year, when Draco told Harry that he loved him, how Harry had felt like he could do anything, anything at all, he was so happy. And finally, how Draco had been killed by Voldemort himself just 3 days ago, and how Harry thought he wouldn't be able to survive, but then realizing that now was the perfect time to take on Voldemort. Now, when he expected Harry to be at Hogwarts, mourning the loss of his beloved, not looking for the Dark Lord to try and end his life.

As all of these memories passed through Harry's mind he felt hot tears begin to sting his eyes. Tears that were not just in mourning, but that were in cold fury also. This gave Harry the strength to jump up from the pile of boxes when he heard Voldemort blow apart the trashcans just a few feet away.

"Hey Voldie-kins! Lookin' for something?"

As the Dark Lord turned around, Harry quickly raised his wand and yelled the killing curse as loud as he could and with as much power as he could muster, and watched as it shot forward and hit the great Lord Voldemort squarely in the chest. As if in slow motion, Harry watched as anger became enveloped in Voldemort's features before quickly changing to surprise at what had just happened. After he hit the ground, Harry walked over and stomped as hard as he could on the man's wand hand, sufficiently breaking all of the bones. Good-bye Tom. The world will _not _miss you. And as Harry said those last words, he took Voldemort's wand and pointed it to his wrists, muttering a cutting spell as he did so. As he sad down next to the dead Dark Lord and watched as his own blood began to soak into both of their robes', he leaned back against the brick wall they were near and closed his eyes. Never too soon, Harry could feel his life coming to an end. "I'm coming, Draco." He whispered, "I'll be there soon. The worst happened when you died, but I will be there soon. I'm coming…" His head rolled onto his shoulder as he uttered his last words. The worst thing in Harry's life had happened, but it had caused the best for the entire wizarding world.

**A/N:**Well? What did you all think? Sad? Depressing? Yeah, I liked it too. So, drop me a review! You know I love them! One other thing. If you do review, could you please tell me how you found this story? I'm just curious and think it would be cool to know. However, I will still be happy if you don't.


End file.
